A Vampyre's Romance
by SKITzophrentic Authoress
Summary: Who ever said that darkness was consuming was wrong, sometimes the light keeps all the dark's secrets. HD Slash


Disclaimer: I don't own.........what? Why does that surprise you?

Skitzo- Hey, haven't updated in like forever......yeppers, but now I'm back and so here you go....

Warnings: Slash, OOC-Harry

Summary: Who ever said darkness was evil was wrong, in fact sometimes the light conceals all darks secrets.......

Chapter One: Waking Up Dead

He smirked as he spotted his prey. A young girl about ten was sitting on a bench in the park eating what looked like an ice cream cone. licking his lips, he prepared for the addictive taste of blood that he knew he was about to claim.

He crept closer until he was right behind the girl and then he pounced, sinking his fangs into the delicate skin of her neck, and began to drink her blood. Groaning he slowly gave into the seduction of blood lust and before long he felt the girl go limp in his arms.

When he got up he looked at the girl and without a second thought dropped her non-ceremoniously to the ground. He was surprised to find when he turned that a boy about what would have been his age standing behind him, hands in pockets, leaning casually on one of the trees that the park was so very proud of.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do mate." Was the boys laughing line as he advanced on the now stated vampire. He sneered, "What are you doing here Malfoy?" "Now now, no need to get defensive, I don't bite.......hard." Malfoy's laugh was loud in the quiet night air.

"Didn't know you were one of the living dead, Potter. Came to a bit of shock when I found my favorite toy taking a bite out of a poor, defenseless mud blood." Draco grinned stopping just short of Harry.

"Since when is my business any of yours?" The brunette sneered. Malfoy grinned, "It's probably not, unless your friends don't happen to know about your little habit."

The look on Harry's face answered that question. He hadn't told Ron and Hermione for obvious reasons, was Draco going to blow his cover?

"Don't worry, I won't tell them, wouldn't want our precious golden boy to loose his lackeys now would we?" Draco turned to leave, but didn't get to far before he found himself flat on his back, being stared down by the green eyed vampyre.

"Do you value your life Malfoy? If you do, I suggest you forget everything you saw tonight. I won't have you black mailing me just because of your little stunt." He bared his fangs at the blonde who grinned back at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Potter." With that, Malfoy stood and walked away, pausing only to wink back at him.

Harry groaned as he saw the first rays of sun coming over the horizon, this was not good. He wasn't worried about burning to death, that silly story that grown-ups had made up to keep their children from being frightened as they walked to school in the mornings constantly annoyed the vampyre clan to no end. Burn in the sunlight? It was completely ridiculous!

No he was worried about a certain red head that would be wondering where he was. He ran back to the castle knowing that when Ron woke-up there would be questions as to where he was last night, the freckled boy had the absolute WORST timing Harry had ever heard of.

Deciding it was pointless to go back to the dormitories Harry headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore was already there, sitting at the head table eating eggs and what looked like burnt toast.

He smiled at Harry as he entered who ignored the old man and headed to the Gryffindor table. He was soon joined by Skit and Cat, two vampyres who had a knack for getting themselves and him into trouble.

Good morning Harry, sleep well?" Skit asked grabbing his orange juice and gulping it down. "Arg." He replied. "Whatever you mofo." Cat said, "It's not like you're the only vamp. here you know." Once again Harry didn't answer, just stuck a piece of toast in his mouth and stared at the two girls.

Skit, with her red hair and black eyes, looked at him innocently. Where as Cat smirked, her blue eyes sparkling as she brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

Suddenly, Skit shrieked, "HARRY! You were seen!!!! You can't have been seen! Do you know what this means? Do you know what could have happened! Ohhh we are in soooooo much trouble!"

"How does she know these things?" Harry asked looking at Cat. She shrugged, "Lots and lots of practice!" "What are we going to do!!!" Skit was now close to hyperventilating, she had good reason to.

If Draco told then that would mean that Harry could get killed, or worse the elders would make him sit through hours of a stern talking to with no apparent point or reason but to torture him.

Harry sighed, "Don't worry, Dra...Malfoy won't tell." He caught himself halfway through. That was peculiar, he hadn't had the urge to call Malfoy by his first name since first year when he was first getting accustomed to calling people by their last name first. He brushed it off as a temporary lapse of insanity.

He looked up to find that Skit and Cat had disappeared, gone off to torture someone else he supposed. Ron and Hermione took their places next to him. "Hey Harry." The two said in unison, Harry nodded in return, his face stuffed full of waffle. "Where were you last night mate?" Ron asked, his usual blunt self, he reminded Harry of Cat in the morning or when she was pissed.

"What do you mean Did you go somewhere last night?" Hermione focused her attention on the two boys. Harry nodded and got ready to recite the lie he had come up with while walking to the Great Hall.

"I got hungry and while I was down in the kitchens I decided to help Dobby with a few things, I must have fallen asleep so this morning I didn't see the point in going to the dorms first so I just went to breakfast." He was surprised at how easily the lie rolled off his tongue.

The two seemed to accept this excuse and went back to eating their breakfast.

Just when he was going to leave Harry felt a pair of eyes watching him. Looking up he found that they belonged to Malfoy. The blonde smirked at him and licked his lips, Harry rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore the blonde.

The only thing that bothered him about this little display was that the blonde didn't look like he was joking, he just looked........hungry. Unfortunately, Harry found that the disgust he had shown wasn't all that he felt from the little show Malfoy had put on.

Once again he pushed all thoughts of Malfoy and his strange displays into the back of his mind as he followed Ron and Hermione to their first class, Potions.

When they first entered the room they found that they had been separated into groups, their names were written next to their partners. The good news was that there was a sub that day for some reason, the bad news was that Draco Malfoy was his partner.

"I feel for you, mate." Ron said. 'Yeah easy for you to say, you've got Hermione as your partner.' Harry couldn't resist thinking as he made his way over to the table they were to be working at.

Draco was already there and had already gotten all of the materials that they would need to make the potion they would be making. "Sucked anything good this morning?" Malfoy asked, a smirk firmly in place.

Harry ignored the shivers that went up his spine at the double innuendo and sneered back, "What did I say about that Malfoy?" "About what Potter?"

The blonde asked innocently, looking at him, waiting for an answer.

Harry growled but began to work on the potion. He ignored the snide comments that Draco frequently shot at him, but he didn't miss the fact that none of them seemed to be directed at him from a personal view.

It wasn't until about halfway through the class that Harry realized he had added the dragon's saliva to soon and now the potion was turning a rather sick looking green.

"Shit!" He seethed. This brought Draco's attention from the caterpillars that he was slicing to the mess that Harry had managed to concoct "Your not joking." Harry was surprised when the comment wasn't followed up with a sneered insult to his intelligence but rather help.

"Here, take the Threstals blood and pour it in about an ounce per second. I'll add more snake skin, that should balance it out." Harry followed the orders and soon their potion was back to the sky blue color it was suppose to be. He shot a look at Malfoy, but didn't say anything as he went back to making......well whatever he was suppose to be making.

He met up with Ron and Hermione after class, the two were arguing.

"Ron! I know what happened and I know that it wasn't Neville that threw that spider at Crabbe!"

"So what if it was me? Since when do you care if I though things at that big lug head!"

"Guys, I'm going for a walk." Harry muttered, he wasn't in the mood for the two's bickering thought he had to admit that wasn't the only thing he wasn't in the mood for.

In fact another one of the things he wasn't in the mood for was the blonde that was heading down the hall seemingly unaware of his presence in the hallway for he was to drawn into the book he was reading.

Harry started to turn in the opposite direction when he heard a loud voice call out, "HARRY!!!" He winced, he had been wrong, Ron didn't have the worst timing, Skit did. Her yell had caused Draco to look up see Harry standing with his back to him as he waited for the two girls to appear.

"Well, hello Potter." Draco said, though it wasn't a sneer just a comment as he continued to walk past the green eyed boy. As if this wasn't enough to shock Harry into silence Skit and Cat jumped out from behind him and whistled at the blonde.

Who turned and looked at the two girls, glancing around to find where they had come from. Not being able to find the source he turned his attention back to the three friends behind him.

"It seems you have a few other friends eh Potter?" Without another word, Draco continued on down the hallway. "What the hell?" Harry wondered out loud when the blonde was out of earshot.

"Ohh! He was pretty!" Cat said wringing her hands together, Skit nodded enthusiastically. "Yea what ever." Harry mumbled heading down the corridor again. Skit and Cat followed.

"Well, what crawled up your ass and died?" Cat asked frowning as the brunette ignored her. "What's wrong Harry?" Skit said, stopping the boy.

"That was the one who saw me in the park last night. He's been acting strangely since then and I' don't like that." Harry said, stopping to lean against the wall and talk to the girls.

The latter looked at each other and laughed. "That's it?" Cat exasperated. Harry raised and eyebrow? "Shut up Cat!!! You know we're not suppose to tell him!" Skit hissed at the taller girl. Cat looked at her, "I wasn't planning on it."

Skit looked embarrassed, "Oh...." "Skit, you're special." Cat replied and turned back to Harry who was watching them with curiosity. "Not suppose to tell me what?" "That's just it, we're not suppose to tell you!!" Cat laughed and the two flitted away.

Harry cursed as he turned and promptly ran into a door that Peeves had strategically opened, he growled again as he heard the two girls laughing. Rubbing his sore forehead he entered the Gryffindor common room, but just as he was sitting down an owl came and dropped a letter in his lap.

He stared at the letter, not really jumping for joy at the sight of the Elder's handwriting on the front, long loopy letters that spelled out his real name, "Dominique"

Sighing he opened the envelope and watched as the letter began to read. "Dominique! How are you, we have not seen you in weeks! This is why we would like to invite you to a casual dinner at the house of Gorndal tonight at 8:30 pm, you will of course need to bring a friend, can't have just us vampyres can we? Sariah and Cathline (Skit and Cat) Have decided to bring their boyfriends, it will be interesting to see who you decide to bring! Well, we hope to see you there, Jesse the Undertaker."

Harry groaned and leaned back into the couch. Why couldn't these bloody people just leave him the hell ALONE! He had no idea who he was going to take to the bloody dinner, all he knew was that if he didn't go there would be hell to pay, but then again what else is new?

SKITZO: If you want to read more go to my website and click on A Vampyre's Romance!


End file.
